wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Diets
Sheep.jpg|MudWings camels.jpg|SandWings Birds.jpg|SkyWings Fish.jpg|SeaWings Fruit.jpg|RainWings Polar bear.jpg|IceWings Sloth.jpg|NightWings Yam.jpeg|SilkWings Loin.jpg|HiveWings Sun.jpeg|LeafWings The Dragons of Pyrrhia are described to be either carnivorous or omnivorous, though on the rare occasion, some are herbivorous. They seem willing to eat almost any animal, including scavengers, but most RainWings are known to eat fruit as fruit eaters, as they usually think the animals in the rainforest are too cute, furry, or too hard to catch. They get most of their energy from sunlight, lying down on platforms and hammocks in the middle of the day. Dragons are heterotrophs, meaning they eat other life forms. However, RainWings may be autotrophs to some extent, as Glory states in The Hidden Kingdom that the sunshine was enough to fill her up. LeafWings have confirmed to be autotrophs, since they're able to absorb sunlight. It's unknown whether this is their only means of energy consumption. RainWings RainWings are as close to vegetarians as dragons get, but they will eat monkeys and other rainforest animals/fauna if they feel like catching them. Fruit, sunlight, and various rainforest plants are the main part of their diets. Sloths are common in the area, though they are almost never consumed, as they are considered as pets by the whole tribe, and are too hairy to eat anyway, according to Liana. A list of fruits that RainWings eat: * Avocados * Bananas * Blueberries * Clawmentines * Clementines * Coconuts * Dragon berries * Dragonfruit * Fire Pears * Grapes * Guavas * Jambu * Mangoes * Papayas * Passion Fruit * Pineapples * Raspberries * Star fruits * Strawberries * Tangelos SeaWings Queen Coral has forbidden the consumption of one type of dolphin because she thinks they are related to dragons, but Tsunami privately believes it is because Anemone "sort of looks like one". SeaWings mainly eat fish (served raw due to their aversion to cooked meat) as well as several different aquatic plants, such as seaweed or mushrooms, thus making the diet of a SeaWing primarily piscivorous in nature. The presentation of this fish varies from social class to social class, with aristocrats eating it deboned and artistically arranged, and the lowborn eating it whole. They also eat other underwater animals, such as octopi The Lost Heir, page 144 and sea snails The Lost Heir, page 195. In The Missing Princess ''(A scroll written by Queen Coral) it was mentioned that they ate a whale during a feast. It is hinted that classes are divided by their diet as lower-class SeaWings are mentioned to eat eels, but this may just be an insult of sorts. They have also been shown to eat soup, as when Blister arrived in ''The Lost Heir, she was offered some. The Lost Heir, page 194 However, this may be a courtesy they extend to guests only, similar to when they prepared roasted seagulls for the SandWing guests in The Lost Heir. In'' Darkstalker: Legends, SeaWings also appear to have some culinary talent similar to humans. During a feast celebrating the diplomatic visit of two SkyWings, coconut rice, tuna rolls, and macadamia treats are served, as well as a sort of mango-lime drink. NightWings NightWings have a unique process of hunting. They first find an animal, bite it, and leave. Bacteria in their saliva quickly poisons it, and they come back to find and eat it later. They usually eat decayed food, hence their bad breath and the bacteria present in their mouths. Eating decayed food hints they are possibly scavengers, animals who eat decaying animals. Morrowseer was shown to eat a giant albatross, and Vengeance ate a sloth, both of which were killed in similar manners. However, since their tribe moved to the Rainforest Kingdom, they have begun to hunt like other tribes again, and eat much more fruits and vegetables. (but it is shown when the NightWings first moved to the rainforest, all still preferred to eat meat, as in ''Winter Turning, where some NightWings were roasting a pig on a fire.) MudWings MudWings seem to have an agricultural society, preferring to raise livestock rather than hunting. They appear to be willing to eat anything, including fruit. In the marshes, they eat crocodiles, and, most likely, other swamp-dwelling creatures. They have a bigger appetite than other tribes, possibly because of the energy needed to maintain such big statures and bones. SandWings SandWings are light eaters, possibly because they have adapted to the lack of water and sustenance in the desert. They eat animals from the desert such as camels and lizards and also appear to enjoy scavengers, with several exceptions such as Blister; in which claims them to be "much too bulky and squishy". Sunny was shown to like wild carrots, Smolder was once shown eating dates, and Qibli was also shown handing his mother a coconut, so it can be assumed that SandWings will eat fruits and vegetables when they can find them since there is little prey to be found in their biome. SandWings have been hinted as to not like raw fish, as shown with Qibli in Moon Rising. ''However, in the epilogue for ''The Lost Continent Jerboa offered Luna some fish to eat. IceWings IceWings eat polar bears and other tundra-based creatures, such as whale, seal, penguin, and walrus and maybe some birds that live in the arctic . In The Hidden Kingdom, Blaze wondered if Queen Glacier could send her a walrus for a feast for the dragonets. In Winter Turning, Winter described a meal as containing "dripping bowls of meat" but not much else is known of the preparation of IceWing meals. They also consume scavengers, though not very often, as the creatures are liable to freeze to death in the arctic. Like the SeaWings, IceWings are known to consume fish as well because of their presence in the ocean waters. In Winter Turning Winter sees a sloth and prepares to catch it before being stopped. Although animals like sloths aren't present in the Ice Kingdom this could be evidence of them bringing in foods from across the continent. SkyWings SkyWings are shown to eat mountain goats, cows, pigs, sheep, birds, and rodents. Since they live in the mountains, they presumably prey upon their lesser neighbours. LeafWings LeafWings are most likely vegetarians. They also absorb sunlight for energy, like RainWings. SilkWings SilkWings are shown to be vegetarians and like eating fruits. On Pantala, they also have candy shops, so it's confirmed both SilkWings and HiveWings enjoy candy. HiveWings HiveWings are most likely predators, for Queen Wasp was mentioned to have eaten a lioness head and black mamba in squid ink soup. All Mentioned Consumables: Food: * Applesauce * Aquatic plants * Bats * Bears * Bread * Camels * Candy * Carrots * Cheese Escaping Peril, page 278 * Chocolate * Chickens * Coconut rice Darkstalker (Legends), page 61 * Cookies * Cows * Coyotes * Crabs * Caribou/Reindeer Escaping Peril, page 19 * Crocodiles * Dates * Decaying matter * Fish * Fruit * Fox * Hippos * Honey * Horses * Lizards * Manatees * Macadamias Darkstalker (Legends), page 62 * Mollusks * Mountain cats Escaping Peril, page 264 * Mushrooms * Monkeys * Okra * Octopodes * Pancakes * Popsicles http://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/328664 * Rabbits * Swine * Scavengers * Seaweed * Sheep * Sloths * Sushi * Shrimp * Snails * Soup * Tuna rolls Darkstalker (Legends), page 61 * Walruses * Whales * Wolves * Wart Hogs/Pigs * Lioness Head * Black Mamba * Squid Ink Soup * Yams Beverages: *Alcohol *Coffee * Fruit Juice (Mango-lime) Darkstalker (Legends), page 61 * Tea * Water * Wine Trivia *In The Hidden Kingdom, it is said that Clay would love a roasted camel, even though camels are usually part of the SandWing diet. *In Tui's scholastic live-stream, she said that dragons could make pancakes, though they are a bit different than our pancakes. *In a Q&A Tui confirmed that chocolate exists. In another Q&A, Tui confirmed that popsicles exist. 9 References Category:All Tribe History Category:Pantalan History